1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates image-forming lenses and more particularly, to an inexpensive image-forming lens set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of multimedia technology, image-forming lenses have been intensively sued in a variety of mobile electronic products such as digital camera, mobile camera telephone, and etc., for picking up images. The cameras of these mobile electronic products commonly use a CCD (charge-coupled device) or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) to obtain the image of the objective for storage or transmission to a remote side through a personal computer or cellular telephone.
Following the heavy demand for high-tech products, the quality requirement becomes more critical. Further, in order to survive in the market and to attract consumers to buy, it is quite important to reduce the size of high-tech products for mobility and to lower their cost while maintaining the product quality. The fabrication of image-forming lens sets encounters the same market challenge.